Lavender
by IM Crrraaazzzyyy
Summary: a harry potter version of rapunzel


  
  
  
A/N Ok this may be kinda weird I am VERY disturbed right now and am on the verge of crying it's a stupid reason but I just read a REALLY gross story about one of my fav characters and I think I'm gonna puke!  
  
Lavender  
By, ~*Angeleyes*~ (Jenine)  
  
(corny music begins and a cheap recording starts)  
  
Once upon a time there was a family named the Wilsons there was a mother Lily and a Father James. Lily was pregnant with her first child and absolutely loved the smell of lavenders, One day Lily asked James to get her some lavenders because her old ones didn't smell anymore. James told Lily that they had no more lavenders growing in their garden  
"Well go and pick some from the women next door she has lots!" said Lily  
"Lily I hear she's a witch" said James  
"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Lily, "GET ME SOME LAVENDERS!!!" Lily was very moody and not the one to piss off so James left and climbed the fence of the witch next door. James saw all the lavenders she had there was tons! But beside them was a sign 'Minerva McGonagoll's do not touch!' James started to walk away but then remembered Lily and how very pissed she would be if he came home empty handed of course James was very stupid and didn't think of buying some or asking if he could have some so he picked a lot of lavenders then got up. James screamed right in front of him was the witch  
"What are you doing with my lavenders?" asked the witch, "You will pay for this! Your first born child will and shall be mine!!" then she disapperated. James laughed it off (damn he's stupid!) and went back to Lily to give her the lavenders.  
  
When the baby was born they named it Lavender (it was a girl) because Lily's love the lavenders and her child. But when she was only 3 months old the witch next door came and stole the Lavender away and left a note it read:  
  
Dear Wilsons   
  
I have taken your baby (Lavender is it?) away because of the deal James and I made a while ago hope you have a nice life!  
  
- Minerva McGonagoll  
  
20 years later  
  
"Lavender, Lavender let down your long hair!" said the witch  
  
Lavender is now 20 years old and has really long hair the witch didn't bother to cut it because Lavender lives in an Owlery that is very high the witch just climbs Lavenders hair to her room  
  
Lavender let down her hair and the witch climbed up  
"FRIKEN!" yelled Lavender, "Can't you get a ladder? This really hurts!!"   
"Oh, Lavender your head should be numb by now! You have a problem I think!" said the witch   
"No! you do!" said Lavender. The witch pretended she didn't hear climbed in the window handed Lavender some food then climbed down. Little did Lavender know that the brave and handsome prince Dean Thomas was hiding in the bushing listening to the whole conversation.  
"Lavender, Lavender let down your long hair!" said Dean  
"What do you want now witch?" said Lavender  
"I forgot to give you something!" said Dean  
"oook" said Lavender and she let her hair fall though the window. Lavender gasped when she saw Dean, The witch had always told her that boys were not real and Lavender had not seen one since she was locked up all her life.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" screeched Lavender  
"I'm the brave and handsome prince Dean Thomas and I am here to save you!"   
"How will you save me?" questioned Lavender  
"Easy! Cut off your hair and climb down with that!" said Dean opening and closing some scissors  
"But I love my hair!" said Lavender grabbing her hair out of Dean's scissors reach  
"Then every day I will bring you an invisibility cloak and we will tie it to the window and so on and the when we have it finished you will climb down that!" said Dean  
  
So every day Dean brought Lavender an invisibility cloak and everyday she added it on to her rope and finally it was finished. Lavender climbed down and got married to Dean and they had 1 child named Rapunzel (can you guess what happens next?)  
  
(cheap recording stops and corny music starts again)  
  
A/N Ok its done review!! NO FLAMES!!!!  
  
  



End file.
